


His answer [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: I can never thank enough for these two lovely lovers for all the joy they have brought me in recent months.Yuri!!!on ice is a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can never thank enough for these two lovely lovers for all the joy they have brought me in recent months.  
> Yuri!!!on ice is a gift.

 

Enregistrer


End file.
